Memories Like Crimson Petals
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: His voice becomes soft " Why did you leave me alone ? I love you so much . My life is meaningless without you by my side."He whispers as his eyes are shut,the silver tears rolling on his cheeks. "Why Chizuru?"


A boy with brown hair walks next to the river while the red colored leaves are dancing in the wind.

His green eyes aren't cheerful like usual but filled with sadness and regret , he turns to look at the peaceful waters of the river.

Slowly he sees himself appear but then a girl with long brown hair is there instead smiling brightly at him.

His eyes widen and heart starts beating faster than before.

He bits his lip until it draws blood then he lets out a cry " Why ?!" Tears are running to his cheeks as he looks away and starts running with all his might.

Running away from all his problems.

Running away from her memory.

He doesn't want to remember!

Yet he doesn't want to forget the moments they spend together.

He allows himself to stop and look at the dark sky , the clouds are crying and the thunder roars but the doesn't matter.

What matters is that…she is…gone…

A laugh is heard and a voice speaks "Don't be so sad ! Smile for me please ! "

It is a very familiar voice.

Her beautiful voice.

" Chizuru ! " He calls as he turns back hoping to see the girl that he loves.

But the only thing he sees is the dark forest he is in.

His eyes water again and he falls and punches the ground with all the might he could master.

" Damn! Damn!" He says again and again.

" Why did you have to do that ? I could have protected myself ! Why ? ! " He mutters to himself as his hands are filled with blood.

The rain falls hard on him but he doesn't care.

His life became miserable the moment she was taken away from him.

His voice becomes soft " Why did you leave me alone ? I love you so much . My life is meaningless without you by my side."He whispers as his eyes are shut,the silver tears rolling on his cheeks.

He slowly forces himself to stand up and starts walking towards the place he doesn't want to see the most.

He bits his lip ' No it is time for me to face it . ' He thinks as he bravely starts walking in the dark road.

Finally he reaches his destination.

Under a cherry blossom tree is a graveyard.

In that place is everyone he loves with all his heart.

His comrades in the Shinsegumi.

His friends.

And the most of all the woman he loves.

A sad smiles appears on his lips as memories pass from his eyes .

His eyes stare at all the graves.

Kondou-san was the first one who left from this world , he was executed a smile on his face...

Then Sano-san along with Shinpatchi-san left the Shinsegumi for a better life.

Two years later he found out that they were killed by the Chosu…

Souji fought bravely but he lost the fight against his illness.

Hajime-kun fought for his beliefs but he fell at the Aizu . He died as a warrior ….as a samurai…

Hijikata-san was shot at the final battle between the bakufu and the foreigners.

He was looking at the sky his purple eyes filled with tears at that time.

Finally he approached the person who lit up his life ,who make him believe in himself ,who learned him how to fall in love.

He could remember that day clearly.

_They were traveling to the countryside laughing and joking with each other ._

_He kissed her cheek and she giggled happily ._

_Then the sound of the sword slicing the air was heard. A blade aiming for his heart,his emerald eyes widened but he knew he couldn't dodge the blow._

_He closed his eyes and smiled sadly 'Forgive me Chizuru . Goodbye . ' He thought as he let himself open clear waiting for the pain to shoot through his body,the blood to fall from his body , the terrified scream of his lover._

_But no one of them ever came._

_He slowly opened his blue eyes and they widened in shock._

_In front of him was a brown haired girl with a blade straight through her heart smiling at him._

_" Chizuru…" He managed to whisper._

_She smiled even more then she asked with a weak voice " Are you alright Heisuke-kun ?" She coughed up some blood ._

_At that moment the sword was taken away from her body and she let herself fall._

_Heisuke caught her just in time "Chizuru! " He cried as he held her inside his arms tightly._

_" Heisuke –kun " She whispered her voice weak and pained as she coughed up some blood once again painting his clothes crimson red._

_ " Chizuru…why? Why did you take the blow for me ? " He asks her ._

_Chizuru just smiled at him " Because I love you Heisuke-kun . I don't want to see the ones I love hurt…" She replied as she glanced at him ._

_Tears were running from his eyes " Baka! I don't want to see the one I love hurt either ! " He cried ._

_His eyes widened as she held his hand tightly " Heisuke-kun please don't cry …I want to see you smile at me…Please…can you kiss me for one last time ?" She requested her eyes sad._

_He leaned closer to her" Chizuru please don't die . " He whispered as soon their lips were only inches away._

_Then they kissed under the moonlight that was shining they shared one last kiss._

_A kiss filled with passion, love and need for each other._

_They ended the kiss and Chizuru smiled at him " Thank you Heisuke-kun…" Her hand caressed his cheek gently._

_" Chizuru…" He mutters as he holds her closer to him._

_" I love you with all my heart …never forget that Heisuke-kun,alright?" She said and the boy nodded._

_" I won't ! I love you too Chizuru ! " He says and she smiled at him happily._

_" I …am …so …glad…" She whispers and her eyes close ,the hand that was on his cheek falls to her side._

_He held it._

_It is pale white and cold like the snow._

_He bits his lip and cries " Chizuru ! " He calls her name as the rain falls from the clouds._

_Even the sky is crying for her death._

_" I love you! " He whispers as he falls asleep holding her tightly against him._

_She won't ever be warm again._

_She won't ever smile at him again._

_She won't ever call his name again._

_Because…she is...gone…_

**_The end_**

**_A sad oneshot about Chizuru and Heisuke._**

**_I hope you like it._**


End file.
